Atoli
|-|Atoli = |-|Innis = Summary Atoli is the deuteragonist of the .hack//G.U. games, originally a naive pacifist and member of the Anti PK guild Moon Tree, throughout the games, she learns that not all problems can be solved peacefully, she fights alongside Haseo and discovers that she is the Epitaph User of the Avatar Innis, The Mirage of Deceit, using her power to fight against the phenomenon known as AIDA and Cubia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B, 2-B with Innis | At least 2-B Name: Atoli, Chigusa Kusaka Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Harvest Cleric, Epitaph User Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Innis = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Can hear and locate distortions in data), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish and Beast Awakening), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis and Shackle), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users, even those who have not awakened yet, can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen) |-|Post-Innis = All previous abilities, Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people) Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Innis), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Illusion Creation (Innis' power can create invulnerable illusions capable of fighting and damaging others), Perception Manipulation (AIDA corrupted Atoli created sounds to confuse Haseo), Duplication (AIDA corrupted Atoli created a shadow copy of herself), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Innis (Is the same being as Innis, when Innis was stolen, its power was used to create a full scale replica of The World) | At least Multiverse level (Capable of damaging Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Innis Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class, Multiversal with Innis | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level | Small City level, Multiverse level with Innis (Can take hits from Form 2 Skeith) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Innis Range: Standard melee range with Staves, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Staves Intelligence: Above Average (Despite her naivete, she can easily understand people's intentions and even complicated plans) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Innis: As an Epitaph User, Atoli has the ability to summon the Avatar Innis at will, doing so makes her invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Innis concentrates energy into its hands, forming a cannon that absorbs and destroys the target's data. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Atoli attacks them. Weaknesses: Atoli is extremely hesitant to fight for any reason other than self defense, though she later somewhat overcomes this, she is extremely naive and trusting, her class is unsuited for physical combat, preferring to heal or attack with magic | Inexperienced in using Innis Key: Pre-Innis | Post-Innis | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2